Warmth
by Crush-Chan17
Summary: When a hike in the woods turns disastrous due to a blizzard, Kai and Tyson have to spend a few days in a cave together - without food or water and only each other to keep warm. "It sure is going to be awkward when we get out of here . . ." TyKa.
1. Day One

**_DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO BEYBLADE._**

**_Author's Note: I just wanted to do something short and cute for Christmas; so, I thought, why not use Kai and Ty?! They're my favorite couple - and the ONLY yaoi couple I support. Eep. Damn inner fan-girl, it always betrays meh! I don't know for sure how many chapters this will have. Two? Possibly. Ten? Maybe. Eh. I guess we'll find out. (:_**

**_Feedback: Would be very, very much appreciated!_**

**_Rating: T _**

**_Couple: Tyson/Kai_**

* * *

**_- CHAPTER ONE: DAY ONE -_**

* * *

Tyson Granger cannot deny the beauty of the forest that surrounds his hometown. The mountainous terrain has stunning valleys dotted with looming trees, flowing rivers that have frozen over in the winter conditions, gorgeous, but wilted, plants covered in a shimmery dew, and a fresh scent that the city portion of the land has long since lost over the years of air pollution. It's a truly breathtaking sight. Especially once you reach the peak of the central mountain that overlooks Bakuten. The city seems so small from the height.

He sighs, then stills momentarily, his nostrils burning. _Great_. He refuses to sneeze. His back arches in preparation, his eyes watering, one eye twitching, and jaw clenched taut. He won't, he can't, _dang it_ -

"ACHOO!" he begrudgingly rubs at his nose with a gloved hand, sniffling and pulling his red coat closer for warmth as he treads the forest floor, but atlas the material is thin and offers no additional warmth. Really, he might as well just be wearing a t-shirt by itself. Which brings up another important aspect: although the forest is easy on the eyes, it's too damn cold for any normal human-being to be outside for extended periods of time. In fact, he's certain that it is way below freezing.

He glares at the seventeen-year-old in front of him walking seemingly unfazed, two tails of white cloth billowing behind him that extend up the male's body and wrap around his neck and settles on his broad shoulders. If it were not for Kai Hiwatari, then they would not be in this situation. He would still be in the comforts of his dojo, curled up on the couch, reading one of his favorite manga or watching a comedy movie, stuffing extra-buttery popcorn into his mouth.

But of course, Mr. Sourpuss insisted that they train even without the rest of The G-Revolutions present - Max and Diachi are in New York City, Ray is visiting his friends in China, and Kenny and Hilary are both studying for fall midterms (which, Tyson should be too, but he's proudly decided to procrastinate!). He crosses his arms and pouts. Some team spirit Kai has. Not that he ever has had much of a team spirit, though he has improved a lot. He even called Tyson his 'friend' once.

Too make matters even worse, Kai practically dragged him away from the dojo - _you know, the place they** usually** train?_ - and to the forest, mumbling on about how enduring the cold 'will toughen us up' (though he's certain Kai meant more Tyson than himself). Why couldn't they have endured the cold, just five feet away from his house? It's practically the same, except when they get the urge to eat, there is food nearby. What would they do out in the wilderness? Hunt with their beyblades? Dranzer would scorch the meat and Dragoon would send any poor animal flying to its doom.

"Quit sulking and hustle, Granger." Kai remarks calmly without even sparing a glance back his way.

"Ah, shut it," he grumbles, pausing to blow a stray strand of navy blue hair from his sapphire gaze, "I still think this is completely stupid."

"That's why you, of all people, should know to leave thinking to those who are effectively capable of doing as such."

Tyson huffs in response, his cheeks, which already are pink and burning from the cold air, heat up further and change into a deep shade of ruby, his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "If that's so, then do tell,_ Almighty Kai_, why is it that I can hand you your ass on a golden platter every time when it comes to beybattling? Huh? _That_ takes some thought and I seem to outsmart _you_ in that category."

Kai noticeably bristles at the comment, but instead of a witty insult, he calmly replies, "Hn. We'll see about that."

Tyson mumbles something completely inappropriate and inaudible under his breath, shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans, and tilts his chin towards his chest, his blue, heated stare determined to burn a hole through Kai's soul. He will never lose to Kai. Ever.

A few minutes of silence pass between the two as Kai leads the way through the thicket of bare trees, Tyson trailing behind, occasionally sneezing and panting when they ascend a slope. He really wishes that he had taken that aerobics class that Hilary forced him to attend with her once just a little more seriously now. Kai's constant glares he keeps shooting over his shoulder aren't helping either.

"I didn't realize how poorly in shape you've become." the Hiwatari adds as if an afterthought, more like an observation in this case. Tyson growls. "I guess I'll have to be as strict as before about our training regime . . ."

"You can forget it!" Tyson blares in response, shaking his head, a few random flecks of snow flailing out from the dark strands attached to his scalp. He then adds, thumbing towards his own chest: "Besides, _I'm_ team captain now. Or do you need a reminder?"

"A captain incapable of keeping himself in shape. Let alone those he's in charge of." Kai snips in a matter-of-fact kind of tone that Tyson does not, by any means, appreciate. The younger teen scowls.

"You know, you've gotten pretty talkative these past few months."

Kai arches an eyebrow and gives a shrug so slight that had Tyson not been intently watching the teen, he would have missed. "Hmph."

"Aw, now don't start that again." Tyson mutters with a dramatic roll of his eyes before lifting his sleeve up to wipe at his running nose. Kai gives him a look of disgust. What? Would he rather see his snot plastered to his upper lip?

After that the two lapse back into a comfortable silence, the crunching of their feet against the fallen leafs on the ground the only sound that fills their ears. A couple more minutes pass, and Tyson starts to get a little fidgety - he's only been to this part of the woods once before and that was when he had been a five-year-old child, following his older brother, Hiro, through the dense forest. His memory of its layout is pretty vague. If they were to get lost . . .

Tyson shakes his head. No time for thoughts like that. Instead, he opts to come to a standstill and asks in a whine: "Are _we_ almost _there_ yeeet?"

Kai doesn't answer. His legs cease all motion atop the hill they were trekking and peers outward, a usual mask void of all human emotion in-tact. Tyson blinks and furrows his eyebrows together, his sights trained on the back of his former captain's head, perplexed. "Hn. Hurry."

"Okay, okay, give me a sec." Tyson murmurs, forcing his tired lower extremities into action once more. When he finally reaches the top, out of breath and sweating like a whore in church, despite the cold air, he spots a fifteen-foot, flat surfaced rock directly in front of them, just inches away from a steep, unforgiving slope. The stone almost looks man-made it's so smooth and unblemished. "Wow."

"Get ready to launch your blade." Kai directs, approaching the left end of the rock. Tyson takes a moment to catch his breath, hands resting on his bent knees momentarily, then rises up to full height and goes to the opposing end of the rock while tugging Dragoon from the pouch attached to the upper part of his left arm.

"I'm going to make this quick." Tyson declares as both prepare their launchers, attaching their blades with a small 'click' and identical smirks on their visages.

"The more pride one has, the bigger their fall is." Kai quips in response. Tyson narrows his eyes and both give a nod simultaneously, the odd and unique connection that they somehow established during the last tournament coming into play as their minds shift to the same wavelength. Neither are too certain if they want to understand how they can sometimes read each other's thoughts, it's . . . too weird for the both of them. So, they both agree, mentally, to drop the thought and focus on the game.

"Three . . ."

They extend their launchers out before them, their fingers instinctively curling around the loop in their rip-cords.

"Two . . ."

The adrenaline for the ensuing battle kicks in and it takes all of Tyson's self-control to refrain from allowing the smile that quirks at the corners of his mouth appear on his face. Kai's smirk grows into a soft half-smile, his crimson eyes burning with a cool confidence. This is how it always is when they face-off now. It's familiar, yet exciting and always evolving at the same time. And neither teen would want it any other way.

"One . . ."

Their elbows lock, the muscles lining their backs tensing up. Their eyes meet in a clash of red and blue - fire and wind. Tyson takes a deep breath that Kai mimics softly.

"Go shoot!"

Both blades land on the stone stoop with little effort, sparks flying as the two skip towards their opponent. Then, when the blades collide, the results are catastrophic from the force applied to them. A powerful wave of energy ripples outwards from the metal contraptions, carrying a gush of wind and a blast of fire with it. Kai gasps and barely manages to keep his balance, while the wind from Dragoon sends Tyson away from the stoop and towards the slope. He attempts to cover his face with his forearms and lean forward, but the wind is too strong.

"Tyson!" Kai yells, calling Dranzer back into his palm and picking up Dragoon, a frantic look twisting his normally calm features. "Stay there!"

"I'm okay!" Tyson chimes, genuinely confused as to why his best friend is so concerned. He moves to take a step, when his legs wobble. _That's not right_. He glances down, his blue irises widening into saucers. He's tottering on the ledge! "A-A-AAH!" he yelps, flailing his arms to keep his balance (a feat which is next to impossible for the blue-haired teen).

"Shit!" Kai hisses, lunging for the blunette, both with a hand extended out for the other, their fingertips brushing against one another, just as the worn out bottoms of Tyson's tennis shoes give, forcing his feet up towards his shins uncomfortably before he is sent toppling down the rocky hillside with a strangled whimper.

The next thing the world champ knows is that his back hits hard against the steep decline, the air in his lungs being pushed out of him with a strained sigh from his lips. Then, before he ca even take a moment to recover his wits, his vision starts to spin wildly. His body flops down the mountain, receiving a brutal thrashing from the jagged rocks strewn about, one clipping his side, successfully breaking the flesh and tearing through his shirt there, and even causes him to cry out in pain.

All Tyson knows is that he cannot decipher the difference between which way is up and which way is down as his hands claw at both the air and ground in an attempt to put an end to this horrible experience that is like a bad carnival ride. In the distance, near the bottom of the hill, he somehow makes out a drop off far worse than the one he's oh-so-enjoying currently. He's going to die! He is! And all his adoring fans will be devastated. And who will Kai pick on? Oh, the irony -

Then it stops abruptly. He gasps, his eyes darting every-which-way, disoriented and disheveled. He does manage to make out a glove-clad hand grasping the collar of his red jacket though - and when his head has settled a little more, he trails his gaze up the length of the arm holding him and finds refuge on a very familiar face. "Kai . . ."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, much longer of that and I would have upchucked my breakfast, not to mention this killer headache . . ." he trails off when he catches sight of how distraught and sweaty Kai is. He frowns - only to hiss in pain and place his right hand over his throbbing left side where one of the rocks had penetrated his flesh during his _rather ungraceful_ tumble, a warm, sticky substance greeting his fingertips.

"Let me see it." Kai coaxes, swatting Tyson's hand away from his side. His garnet stare flickers to the wound instantly. "You'll need stitches." he finally says with a slight nod. "We need to head back."

"Dude, I'll be fine! Promise!" Tyson chimes, trying to get to his own feet when he notices something is most definitely off about Kai. Is it because he ran down the mountain after him? It's not his fault that he fell . . . his eyes drift down to Kai's feet, then freeze, expanding. "Your leg!" he exclaims, horrified, pointing towards the torn and bloody pant-leg, a deep gash that runs from his ankle up to his knee visible against his pale skin. He must have hit it on a rock on the way down.

"Hn. It's nothing."

Tyson stumbles to his feet, his hand trembling against his burning side. "That's not 'nothing', Kai!" he snaps, "You're bleeding even worse than I am!"

"Just drop it," Kai retorts, tugging at the end of his scarf, shredding the material and handing the piece out to Tyson. The other teen arches an eyebrow, confused by the action. "Wrap it."

The world champ blinks, calming and making an 'o' face while reaching out for the cloth. "Thanks, buddy. You . . . you should do the same."

Kai doesn't respond, instead, he repeats the same thing with the other billowing tail of his scarf and crouches down, making quick work of his pant-leg and discarding it on the ground beside him, exposing the wound fully. Tyson has to wince and look away as Kai quickly bandages it like a pro (how many times has he done that in his lifetime?), a vat of guilt bubbling within his stomach. He clenches his hands tightly at his side. "Damn it! You shouldn't have come after me! You'd be fine -"

"Tyson." the other interjects in such a stern tone that Tyson can't help but become silent. He glances at his greatest rival, stormy gaze wavering with concern - just as a few white specks cascade down from the sky, mostly landing on the bridges of both of their noses and sticking in their thick hair. Both blink and shift their stares straight up to the sky, a horde of frosty flakes drifting lazily towards the ground.

"This sucks." Tyson grumbles, slightly shivering as more snow drops pelt his skin and melt instantly.

"Hurry up before it gets worse out." Kai says tersely, now standing and facing the top of the hill that Tyson had rolled down.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Pushy." he retorts, tugging at his shirt and frowning upon realizing that in order to bandage his side himself, he will have to remove his clothes - and it's too damn cold for that! "Er, Kai, could you, um, fix it for me? I don't want to take my clothes off."

Kai sighs, clearly irritated, and drops his arms to his sides, moving to approach Tyson, when a sharp stabbing pain shoots up through his injured leg, causing him to stumble and almost fall - but Tyson catches him by his elbows and helps to steady him on his feet. "Kai?!" he inquires, worry flashing in his big, silvery-blue orbs.

"I'm fine." Kai says shakily after a moment of silence, nudging out of Tyson's grasp when his frame is sturdy again. Tyson opens his mouth to reply, but Kai just tears the piece of his mangled scarf from his hands and instructs him to lift his shirt. Tyson softly groans and does as he is told, turning his flushed visage to the side, his bottom lip pushed out to form an obstinate pout.

After that, the two are silent, Kai's chilled fingertips brushing against Tyson's abdomen in random places as he quickly wraps the tattered cloth around the other's injured torso. Tyson blushes at the contact, as it is uncomfortable - even though the two are best friends and he may feel a little more than that - and why the hell is Kai staring at him like that?

Kai is hunched down slightly, his maroon eyes narrowed close to his chest. "Uhhhh, like what you see, Kai?"

The other snaps out of his trance and extends his legs back out, the corners of his mouth slowly going down. "I think you fractured a rib."

Tyson creases his brow, blinking at a rapid pace. "Eh?! What makes you think that?!" he implores with a frightened expression.

"There," Kai states, a finger pointed at a certain rib of his where the skin is bruised a dark purple, a slight dip apparent in the spot. Tyson suddenly feels queasy. He gulps.

"It is." he finally agrees, trying to ignore the fact the snowflakes are now falling more rapidly. If this keeps up, before long they'd be left with little-to-no visibility, and with them both injured, this is the worst case scenario. They are too far out in the woods to be rescued and neither even cared to bring a cell-phone.

Kai must have read his thoughts, because he soon he stands and says in a low, dark tone: "The snow doesn't look like it's going to relent anytime soon. We'll need to seek shelter for the night."

"Um, wouldn't we better off going back to the city?" Tyson questions, lowering his shirt back down with chilled fingers. "It's too cold to stay out here."

"Tyson, neither of us are capable of making it back up that hill," he admits, looking displeased as he does so, but continues nonetheless, "Regardless, we'll need to find a way around and search for somewhere to seek refuge just in case."

Tyson sighs but nods in agreement. That hill is almost vertical after all, and he knows that Kai being as stubborn as always, does not want to admit that his leg is hurting him as bad as it is. "Alright."

* * *

About an hour later, the two are becoming desperate for some shelter against the horrid wrath of winter. The snow is falling so hard now that Tyson, nor Kai, can see beyond twenty feet in front of them, making their search for another route next-to-impossible.

The younger teen rubs at his arms, his fingers numb, and his teeth chattering, his body quivering. "That cave sounds pretty awesome right now!" he shouts over the roar of the wind, his blue hair whipping painfully against his reddened cheeks.

"There!" Kai crows back, his hand extended northwest of them. Tyson squints and follows where Kai is pointing with his eyes, relief flooding his chest when he sees a small rocky entrance to what is hopefully a cave.

"Let's hurry!" Tyson bellows, running ahead of Kai and taking his hand to help pull him along. Kai audibly gasps from an acute pain that shoots up the length of his leg, but instead of faltering, forces himself to keep up with his rival.

When they reach the six-by-six opening in the side of the steep mountain, the two are ecstatic to find that it is certainly a cave. It is cut about seven feet deep into the soil and undeniably moist. Any chances of starting a fire are quickly snuffed out. Kai frowns. It _has_ been raining and snowing for the past two weeks. It's no surprise the ground and trees are so damp.

The inside of the cave is just as cold as the outside, but it lacks the harsh wind and frozen droplets. Tyson settles about three feet back in a crouch, rubbing his hands together then pausing to cuff them around his mouth and blow warm air. Kai merely shuffles just past the stony entrance, his crimson gaze focused intently on the swirling storm outside.

"It doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon." Tyson mumbles, rocking slightly on his heels to regain some sort of feeling to his limbs. Kai's frown deepens at his words.

It's already late afternoon. If the blizzard doesn't relent then they will have no choice but stay in the cave. Better that than risk getting lost. "It will be dark soon." he says so quietly that Tyson has to strain his ears just to hear.

"You can't be serious, Kai." he retorts, standing to full height. "We haven't eaten for a few hours, we're injured, and it's cold. We need to head on back. Storm or not." Kai arches an eyebrow.

"And how do you think we're going to do that?"

Tyson opens his mouth to answer, but draws back with a hiss, his hand going to his rib-cage. "I guess you're right. We can't see anything. But we at least need to try to make a fire."

"It's too damp. Any wood is soggy and the dirt in here is no better."

"Why don't we - augh - tsss."

Kai whips around to get a glimpse of his teammate only to see him hunched over and cradling his tender side, sweat beading along the contours of his face. He's beside him in an instant, one arm sliding around his back and helping him down onto the ground. "S - Sorry." Tyson grunts out, giving Kai an apologetic expression that looks more like a grimace than anything.

"Just rest before you hurt yourself even more." the elder of the two snips.

"Worry about yourself." Tyson remarks, laying his head back against the cave wall, one eye cracked open to peer fondly at the other male.

Kai smirks and does not give a reply. Instead, he simply slides down the wall beside Tyson and sits, the dampness of the soil and rock seeping up through his jeans. He fights back a shiver.

He can only imagine how cold Tyson is if he's this chilled. Hell, Kai even dressed more warmly - trench coat, scarf, gloves, and boots included. He steals a peek at Tyson, just noticing the slight tremble wracking his body, his normally tan skin almost a pasty white. He feels his lips pull down taut in the corners. How had he _missed_ that?

Tyson closes his eyes and continues kneading his arms repetitiously over and over. It only helps a little, but it's better than giving into his body's instinct to curl into a ball and shake violently in an attempt to retain any heat. That would be embarrassing - and Kai would probably reprimand him for not wearing appropriate winter attire like he had insisted earlier that day. If only he hadn't been too damn stubborn to listen!

If only -

A sudden warmth spreads across his shoulders and up the length of his neck.

Tyson blinks and glances down at his chest, his vision greeted by the sight of a white scarf. "Kai . . . ?"

"Hn." Kai answers, giving a tug on the end of the heavy scarf to secure it around Tyson's neck, accidentally tugging him closer in the process. Tyson flushes and jerks away using one hand to pull the scarf up over his nose and tinted cheeks. What's with him today? He never acts this way -_ this coy_ - around Kai . . .

"Thanks."

* * *

A couple of hours pass and the heavy snowfall has not decreased in the slightest. The sun has completely disappeared from the sky, having settled in for the night, leaving the duo in total darkness as the temperature plummets. And neither blader wants to admit that they're actually worried about making it through the late hours of the night.

"I'm so sleepy." Tyson murmurs, eyelids flickering between open and closed every few seconds. Beside him, and a source of subtle warmth that he's drawn to, Kai, gives a brief shrug. He sighs. "But it's too cold to sleep."

"Hn."

"Yeah, I can tell you're tired too."

After that, they fall back into silence - if you can call it that with the way Tyson's tummy keeps growling. Tyson wants to suggest that they huddle -_ not cuddle_ by any means - together and sleep that way. Their body warmth may be the only thing to save them at this point. But he's afraid Kai will get royally ticked off by the suggestion.

The world champ goes to speak, but pauses when his nostrils start burning again. His chest flares, back arches, and - "ACHOO!"

"I hope I'm just allergic to douchebag instead of getting a cold in this." he snickers playfully. Kai snorts (even though there's a playful gleam in his own eyes that can't be seen in the veil of darkness).

"_Real_ mature, Tyson." the older quips. Tyson smirks.

"Well, maturity IS my forte."

* * *

A couple of more hours pass and the two are visibly shivering at this point. Their limbs have long since went numb, their eyelids heavy, and their breaths becoming shallow. Tyson's certain that his fingers have frostbite at this point, despite having them crammed in his pockets.

The sixteen-year-old presses his elbows tightly into his sides and sends Kai a sideways look. The other is in just as bad a shape as him. Well, he sighs, it's time to suck up his pride. Better that than possibly dying. "Kai?"

The older male looks over at Tyson with a blank gaze. Tyson gulps, his palms suddenly feeling clammy. Why is he getting so tore up over this?

"Um, do you wanna, you know, er, h-huddle up?" he inquires weakly, "Our combined body warmth might save us from, I don't know, dying." He looks away with reddened cheeks, glaring at his worn tennis shoes now stained with mud and other muck, the ends of the laces frayed.

A few seconds of silence follows, and Tyson is certain that Kai is about to decline his offer, because it's who Kai is, when: "Fine."

Tyson blinks in surprise and squints in Kai's direction, had he heard right? _Really, truly, heard right?_ When Kai shifts closer and his left arm moves to drape across Tyson's shoulders, he supposes so. "I honestly figured you would punch me in the face for that one." he admits, wiggling closer into Kai's grasp with little shame, the added warmth already seeping through his clothes and becoming addicting.

"Tch. Don't make me change my mind . . ."

Tyson smirks and lulls his head to the side, the fatigue hitting him like a ton of bricks suddenly. "Aye, aye, former captain."

"Tyson?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Back in Bakuten, sitting on the couch side-by-side in a certain dojo, both wearing thick sweaters, pants, and expressions of concern, their mugs of coffee left forgotten in their palms, is Hiro and Ryu 'Grandpa' Granger. The younger of the two glances at his gramps and asks: "Did either Tyson or Kai leave a note before they left?"

Ryu's shoulders droop in response. "No," he says, "and I was gone to the grocery store when they left, yo. Do ya think the two little dudes are together?"

Hiro shrugs. "There's a good possibility." he answers, shifting to move one leg over the other, his chocolaty gaze lingering on the fire-pit in front of him. "I say we call Kenny. If he doesn't know where they're at, then we can try Hilary."

Grandpa nods and reaches for the phone on the table beside him. He picks it up and hands it to Hiro. His eldest grandson gives him an odd look. "What?" he questions, "I don't know the little dude's number."

Hiro huffs and snatches the phone away from his grandfather's awaiting grasp and hits the 'talk' button. His finger tips slide gracefully, yet frantically, across the numbers, and when he has dialed the correct combination, holds the device up to his ear. A moment later, his heart racing in a frenzied panic in his chest, though his face remains calm, he hears Kenny say: "Tyson?"

"No, this is Hiro." he says, "Unfortunately, seeing as you thought me to be Tyson, you don't know where he or Kai is at do you?" Beside him, grandpa stiffens, knowing what the implications of his statement mean.

"Um, no," Kenny replies, "Hilary and I have been cooped up in my room all day studying. Why? Are they okay?"

The twenty-three-year-old sighs, his heart sinking into his gut. "Honestly, I don't know."

"What do you mean?!"

"They went out sometime today and haven't returned. Nor did they leave a note of any kind."

"So, you're saying that Tyson and Kai might . . . be out in this blizzard?!"

Hiro's hold on the phone tightens drastically, the plastic whining in protest, and he answers in a strained voice: "Yes."

**_To be continued . . ._**

* * *

**_That's all for now. I hope everyone is in character for the scenario. _**

**_On another note, I know the beybattle was way fast, but I honestly didn't feel like going into detail with it._**

**_Your opinions and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!_**


	2. Day Two

**_Author's Note: I wasn't expecting such a positive response with this! I would like to thank all of those that added this to their favorites, alerts, and those that took up the time to review. It truly touches meh heart. _**

* * *

**_- CHAPTER TWO: DAY TWO -_**

* * *

It's a soft, caressing air against his cheek that awakens Tyson the following morning. He quietly groans and blinks, his eyes rapidly adjusting to the dim light pouring into the entrance of the cave. He shivers and gently turns his head to the right where he sees Kai, who is still slumped against the cave wall asleep and is his source of warmth.

Tyson yawns and carefully pulls away to get up, when he is halted by a slight resistance. He bats his eyelids and glances down, surprised to see that Kai's scarf is wrapped around both of their necks and keeping them tied together. He fingers the soft cloth and smiles. Kai must have slipped into it sometime in the middle of the night. That's the only explanation.

He leans closer to Kai with the intentions of poking him awake, when his eyes flutter open and he is met with an intimidating crimson stare. "Whoa!" Tyson yelps, getting off balance and toppling backwards, taking Kai with him. He hisses when the other's elbow jabs into his injured side and adds pressure to his fractured rib, but becomes silent when he realizes just how close Kai's face is to his. _Just centimeters away actually. _And his warm scent is slightly intoxicating.

Kai removes himself off of Tyson and unravels the scarf from around his neck, leaving it for the younger to wear. "Kai?"

"Hn." he says simply. Tyson pulls the soft material closer and sits up, gasping when an acute pain shoots up his side.

"I'm o-okay." he stammers out. Kai gives a blank, momentary stare before giving a curt nod and standing up.

"The storm is still raging on." the older blader says, motioning towards the thick whirlwind of fluffy white specks just outside the cave's gaping mouth. Tyson follows the gesture with his eyes, his heart clenching at the hopeless sight. If it keeps up like this . . .

"What are we gonna do?" he inquires quietly, blue gaze downcast. Kai shifts ahead of him and limps to the front of the stone structure.

"Wait until it calms. That's when we'll make our move." Kai answers after a moment of silence, leaving out the 'we can't linger here much longer', though those unsaid words rung louder than the ones he spoke.

Tyson's not a pessimistic individual by any means. In fact, he's usually a happy, go-lucky guy with a whole bunch of sarcasm, practical jokes, and optimism bottled up into a rather short (unfortunately) body with a bundle of energy. But not today. Not right now. Not near the point of hypothermia, a fractured rib, and a developing cold of sorts with a friend that's in the same condition.

Plus, he places a hand on his stomach, a low rumbling meeting his fingertips, he's starved. Before long he's going to have a headache from hell and be light-headed. He's rather cranky without his daily dose of food. Hopefully Kai doesn't become the same without grub.

But that's besides the point.

A few days without food, they can manage (though he doesn't like the thought one bit). But what about water? Could they eat the snow? He frowns. That will only up their chances of developing hypothermia, which they may_ already_ have.

Tyson stumbles to his feet, one hand dropping past his hip while the other goes to cradle his wounded side. "What if it keeps this up for a few days? I don't know if we can last that long out here . . ."

Kai remains still, visibly unaffected by his words. Then, just as soon as Tyson considers the possibility that he won't answer, because silence _is_ Kai's normal response in most circumstances, the teen says, "I don't know."

Those words are more a punch to the gut than Tyson wants to admit. But he will have to deal. He has to. "There has to be someway out of this."

"If we weren't injured," Kai mumbles, "This isn't as bad as the frozen tundras of Russia."

"So, if we pace ourselves, there's a chance we can make it out of here." Tyson says, a smirk making its way onto his face. "Then let's go while we have daylight, Kai! This beast of a storm doesn't look like it's going to be letting up anytime soon anyway."

"No," Kai interjects, "wait and see if there is any change. We need to avoid diving headfirst into a life or death situation."

"Ugh, the longer we wait, the more hungry we get, which means we'll be weaker when we DO go."

Kai snorts. "Whose to say when the storm will relent? It could be five minutes from now."

"But look out there! The snows already knee-deep just about!" Tyson exclaims, shaking his head from side-to-side.

Kai sighs then uncrosses his arms, stepping out of the cave. Tyson blinks in surprise. "You coming or not?"

"You betcha!" he chirps, going after his former captain.

Once outside, Tyson immediately begins questioning his decision. The snow laps like daggers against his legs, despite his pants, and the specks of white falling from the sky are whipping him painfully across the face along with strands of his navy hair, stinging and burning at the same time. Not to mention the visibility, or lack thereof.

About three feet ahead of him, Kai has his right forearm shielding half of his face from the snow's assault. Tyson mimics the motion and follows the older teenager with his teeth bared, mentally praying that they will be able to make it through this, because at the moment, things don't look too good for them. Hopefully, if they need to, they'll be able to find some other sort of shelter.

The duet trek through the snow, Kai's leg numbing to the point to where he no longer has to limp, but the snow is now about up to their knees. It's almost impossible to keep a steady pace of walk, let alone one that's quick enough to make much progress through the trail. Thankfully, the large mountain to their left helps block some of the wintry wrath, but once they make it around the mountain, if it hasn't relented, then they will be in a lot of trouble.

About two hours pass before the two wander into a thicket of tightly packed trees with interlocking canopies that offer adequate shelter from the onslaught of snow from the gray sky above. Once underneath the trees' scraggly branches, Tyson plops down on the ground, panting. Kai merely pauses at one of the trees and leans against its trunk, alleviating the pressure from his injured limb.

"Ugh," Tyson whines, peering over at Kai's slumped form, "to think, we still haven't made it around this stupid mountain! We should have just walked up the freaking thing!"

Kai doesn't respond, instead, he stays silent and still, his crimson irises slowly flickering across the landscape in an attempt to find the best path for them to grace. He squints. He will get them out of here. _He has to._ It was his idea to come out here, fully aware of the threatening weather, and now, not only is he suffering the repercussions, but so is Tyson.

If something were to happen to his best friend - his rival - the first individual that actually took the time to get to know Kai and accept him as he is, he will not be able to forgive himself. It always seems as if he is but a thorn in Tyson's side . . .

Kai is snapped out of his internal reverie when a sudden pressure is applied to his shoulder. He blinks and turns his head to the side, meeting Tyson's sapphire stare full of concern, his face pale yet pinkish at the same time, his breath coming out in clouds of mist. "Are you okay?"

The older blade straightens up and shrugs off the other's hand. "Hn. Let's get moving - and try to stay close to the trees."

Tyson rolls his eyes. "Way to state the obvious, Kai."

* * *

"It's been roughly twenty-four hours since they've went missing . . ." Kenny mumbles, his face tilted down towards his computer screen, a frown tugging at his lips. Beside him, curled up on the couch in a green sweater dress, her fuzzy-sock clad feet curled up underneath her, ruby irises quivering with worry, is Hilary. The teenage female wedges her plump bottom lip between her pearly whites and wrings her hands anxiously.

"Do you think Mr. Dickenson would be able to help? You know, like, send a search party or something?" she inquires, peering over at the technologically advanced boy to her left.

"He might, but Hiro and Grandpa are already contacting the police. If they don't do anything, we'll try him." Kenny answers his fingers frozen over the silver keys of his laptop. A pause, then, "Max, Diachi, and Ray are already on flights back."

"I'm not surprised," Hilary says shaking her head with a fond smile upon her visage, "those boys - they're all so close."

"Yes," Kenny agrees, "they've all grown over the past four years together. Even we have progressed because of them."

"I'm just so worried, Kenny," she adds, tears burning at the corners of her eyes, "If Kai and Tyson are really out in this - their chances of survival are so slim. One night out there is bad enough, but two? That's . . . cutting it close."

About that moment Hiro steps into the living room, a grave expression in-tact. Hilary and Kenny glance at him then exchange odd looks. "What's wrong, Hiro?" Kenny prompts hesitantly. The twenty-three-year-old doesn't respond and simply paces over to one of the windows lining the wall adjacent to the teens, his eyes glazed over.

"Um, Hiro?" Hilary calls out gingerly, a wary feeling flooding her chest and only feeding her anxiety.

"Forty-eight hours," the eldest of the three says, his tone void of emotion - monotonous if you will.

Kenny and Hilary blink in confusion and simultaneously say, "Huh?"

"The police," Hiro elaborates, "they said that Kai and Tyson have to be missing for forty-eight hours before they will even _consider_ searching for them."

"Then we'll contact Mr. Dickenson." Kenny responds, with a firm nod. "I know he will do his best to help."

* * *

Three hours later and they are still walking. Tyson has no doubts that his blister's blisters have blisters and that his wound has frozen over with blood. _Ew._ That was pretty gross, he admits, but still, he is beyond exhausted and yet, Kai keeps forging on through the snow without even a hint of slowing down to break.

"Slow," huff of air, "down," another huff of air, "for the love of God!"

"Hn. You want to live don't you?" Kai questions, not slowing his pace one bit. Tyson frowns and throws his arms up in defeat.

"What kind of question is that? Huh" the younger snaps, shaking his head. "Of course I want to live!"

"Then quit complaining and keep moving," Kai snips. Tyson sighs but does as he is told (for once).

Thirty minutes pass, and as Tyson is close to just collapsing from overexertion, they come upon a clearly abandoned shell of what once use to be a cabin in a clearing. The left side is heavily slanted, the roof caved in from the weight of a tree that has fallen onto it at one point, but for the most part, the entrance and right side are still in-tact. The rivals glance at each other.

"There might be some supplies left inside," Tyson points out, heading for the structure regardless of Kai's opinion. He _needs_ to sit down, get some food in his stomach, and about five blankets. That cabin offers at least one of those comforts, the one he needs - wants - the least (sitting), but there is a chance that it might house one of the others as well. It's worth the shot in his eyes.

He nears the door and twists its rusted knob then pressed, the door screeching on its hinges. He blinks and takes a step inside, not surprised to see the left portion completely inaccessible, the wooden planks cracked, split, and some even flipped up from the tree's impact, pieces of the roof littering the floor, and a stove bent in the back wall.

On the left side however is a lone couch with a single blanket strewn across the back, it appears to be frozen stiff, the cloth frosted, but he's certain that a certain dual haired teen could change that.

"Kai!" he calls out over his shoulder, just as said blader appears through the threshold, a frown in-tact. He points towards the blanket then approaches, prying it from the couch. "How about you heat this up with Dranzer?"

"We leave after it dries, understood? There's still plenty of daylight left." Kai says, earning a nod from Tyson. Pleased, he pulls out Dranzer and his launcher. Once his blade is connected, he stands in perfect launching form and winds up his rip-cord, in the meanwhile, Tyson holds out the blanket from himself to prevent any bodily harm to himself and gives the O.K.

Kai then launches Dranzer onto the floor, directing it towards Tyson's location. Once underneath the still blanket, he calls out: "Volcano Emission!" Instantly, Dranzer glows a bright orange, the warmth causing both teens to sigh.

"Why the hell didn't you do that sooner?!" Tyson howls in disbelief, shaking his head.

"Hn. Energy preservation." he answers, his garnet gaze focused upon the blanket as it begins to metal, water droplets pelting the floor and Dranzer. Eventually it becomes heavy and droops with nothing more than water weight that is quickly evaporated by the heat rising up from the blade.

Tyson slings the warm blanket around his shoulders and shudders. _It feels so good_. "Thanks."

"Hmph. Whatever. Let's get going." Kai retorts and turns back on his heels, heading back out the door. Tyson rolls his eyes at the older teen before he glances back at the couch, offering it a longing stare momentarily, then follows Kai's example and leaves.

"I wish we could have just sit down for five minutes," Tyson murmurs and pulls his new favorite accessory - the blanket - closer to himself as he trails deeper into the forest behind Kai.

The phoenix wielder doesn't respond, instead he keeps a steady pace, his head sometimes turning from one side then to the other, searching for something. A path no doubt. Tyson releases an exasperated huff from his lips. _Could this get any worse_?

About that time the earth below his very feet gives and a piercing yelp follows suit.

Kai turns around swiftly, his eyes expecting to spot Tyson right behind him, but instead, a couple of yards back and to the right of the path he has taken, is a gaping hole that has about a ten foot radius. His heart clenches in realization: Tyson has fallen in that hole. That_ trap_.

"Tyson!" he beckons and rushes to the edge, crouching down and peering inward, red irises frantically darting about in an attempt to cut through the veil of darkness. "Answer me, damn it!"

"That," pause, "really hurt like a son of a bitch."

Kai gives an inaudible sigh of relief. A talking Tyson means a healthy Tyson - well, for the most part. At least he's alive. That counts for something? Right? Just in case, he asks: "Are you hurt?"

"I-I'll be fine, I think." is the hesitant response that he gets. One that isn't very comforting.

A moment later Tyson's head pops up from the shadows and Kai can tell his face is covered in sweat. He frowns. In these weather conditions, his glands should not be capable of even forming a single drop of sweat, unless he's injured. "Tyson toss my scarf here, I'll pull you up with it."

"O-Okay." Tyson answers from about five feet down. A few seconds pass and all Kai can hear is some slight shuffling before the familiar white cloth of his beloved scarf appears. He snatches it with precision and unravels it, lowering it back into the pit. When he feels a tug he begins jerking the material back towards himself.

When Tyson is in reach, Kai removes one hand from the scarf and uses it to grab the other's red collar, successfully heaving him back up to level ground. Then both stand, well at least they both try, Kai manages, but Tyson collapses in a grunt of pain, his hands shooting towards his right ankle. "Ow, ow, ow!" he whimpers, flopping back on the ground against the blanket draped across his shoulders.

Kai is at his side in a blink of an eye, raising his pant leg while pushing his sock down and eyeing the damage. The skin around Tyson's ankle has visibly swollen and appears taut. Kai instantly recognizes such a wound. "You've sprained your ankle. Badly at that."

"Why the _hell_ is there a _freaking hole_ in the middle of the forest?!" Tyson snaps, rubbing at his face with cold fingers.

"It's a trap." Kai answers calmly. The younger of the two sits up, taking the blanket with him, and arches his eyebrows.

"What for? Surely no one is after our bit-beasts again."

Kai shakes his head. "For larger mammals; specifically bears."

"Oh," Tyson murmurs, blinking, then turns his attention back onto his ankle as Kai shuffles in front of him. "This is going to slow us down - well_ me_ anyways. You should go on ahead and get -"

"Shut up for once and get on." Kai interjects, crouched down in front of Tyson, his eyes peering over his shoulder at him. Tyson shakes his head fervently.

"No, no, no!" he blares, "Besides, you hurt one of your legs too, Kai!"

Kai huffs in irritation. "I'm not leaving you behind, idiot. And if you don't want to _slow me down too_, then you will do as I say."

Tyson frowns and ponders the option for a few moments, then sighs in defeat. "Fine . . ." he grumbles, scooting closer to Kai then placing his hands firmly on his shoulders. He then takes a deep breath, preparing to lift his legs, dreading the pain it undoubtedly will cause his injuries, when Kai's hands slip behind his knees securely and hoist him up. "Whoa!"

"Ready?" Kai inquires as he stands to full height. Tyson wiggles around a moment in an attempt to adjust himself properly and gives a nod. The older blader then commences walking forward with little to no problem. Then again, he does tend to wear weights in his scarf that is heavy enough to _shatter boulders_ when thrown with a small amount of effort.

"Um, Kai?" Tyson begins nervously. The other doesn't even spare him a glance, but judging from the way his fingers twitch against his knees, he knows he's listening. Therefore: "Thanks."

"Hmph. You always manage to find trouble." Kai quips, a smirk tugging at his lips. Tyson grins and feels his muscles relax, Kai's warmth drawing him in.

* * *

Much later, after the light has begun to fade from the sky, the lost duo come across another cave. This time, it is one that is much more shallow, only about four feet deep in the mountain's side, but thankfully it stands at about seven feet tall, its mouth as wide as three yards. Another worthwhile mention is that the snow's descent rate has lessened considerably.

"I can walk the rest of the way to the cave, Kai," Tyson says, his fingertips recognizing a slight tremble in Kai's structure. The elder teen won't say anything, because that's who he is, but he is exhausted and Tyson can see that clearly.

"Hn." Kai remarks, as expected, and keeps taking steps towards the cave. Tyson gives into the urge to rolls his eyes, exasperated. Kai absolutely detests admitting feeling anything that might be considered a weakness. _Tch. Superiority complex._

"Quit being so damn stubborn, Kai!" he snaps. Kai's rigid form heaves a baited breath as they begin the slight slope up to the cave's opening.

"You know, you're really annoying, Tyson." the phoenix wielder says, his eyes narrowed in determination.

"Touche," Dragoon's master retorts just as they reach the natural structure marring the mountain's surface. "See it wasn't even that far!"

Kai doesn't respond, instead he pauses at the entrance and turns to the side, Tyson's back facing one of the stony walls. After a moment of silence, the world champ becomes concerned, _as he has still not been put down_, and calls out: "Kai?"

About that time Kai's legs seemingly give out and Tyson finds himself plastered against the wall, Kai's torso pressed against his chest, his head lulled against his shoulder in his slumped state, and Tyson's legs on either side of his hips. The younger of the two blushes a bright red, his sudden discomfort, stirring of odd emotions, and surprise, blocking out the sharp pain in his rib-cage.

Tyson immediately begins to struggle to get out from underneath the other teen, but quickly conduces that Kai's dead-weight is too much, and besides, the added warmth is nice, and Kai_ did_ lug him around all day. A good night of rest will do him good - the both of them. "I told you that you were wearing yourself out," he mutters, thrusting his pelvic down into a more comfortable position, the back of his head resting against the cave wall.

Not to mention, Kai kind of looks serene when he sleeps. Not the he will _ever_ admit that to his rival.

**_To be continued . . ._**

* * *

**_First off, I have to say: sorry for the long wait on this. I wanted to get this posted sooner, but I kept revising over and over, then I hit a few bumps and couldn't even type a word. The past week or so has been exhausting to say the least! Also I invested in Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Final Remix (I love KH!) and some of my time has went into that (hardcore leveling-up addict and collecting EVERYTHING in the game). _**

**_On another note, I hope you all found this chapter fulfilling. I felt it was - but that could just be me. Not to mention some things are starting to surface (feelings wise). Since I don't plan on this being an extremely long piece, I will have to play a lot on how their bond was played out in G-Rev (I absolutely loved the world championship battle between the two! So awesome!) _**

**_I hate rushed relationships. I hate when before two people (grown ones at that) are even together say the big three words 'I love you' instead of 'I have feelings for you' or 'I like you'. Those words are meant to be said after you know that person on a more intimate basis! Of course, I understand how it may happen in certain situations (two people who have known each other for a longggg time). That's my opinion anyways. It's just so unrealistic. And I don't want that in my story._**

**_As always, constructive criticism, suggestions, and opinions would be greatly appreciated!_**

**_Cheers and happy early Christmas! _**


	3. Day Three Part I of II

**_Author's Note: I would like to, again, thank everyone for the support they have given to this story! It keeps me motivated! I hope you all like this chapter as well! (: This did take a few weeks to write - a lot of writer's block on this one. Plus I wasn't pleased with certain things and changed them. A LOT - and I'm still not exactly happy with it. That's why it takes me a while to update sometimes that and working so I can put myself through college . . ._**

**_This was also in progress for like a freaking month. Gah. I feel so bad for making you all wait. But this has helped me decide a more stable course of action to take with this story. It probably will extend beyond their point of rescue. Which means a longer story, but a more fleshed out relationship. I also realized that they would not SURVIVE ten days out in such cold weather without food or water._**

* * *

**_- CHAPTER THREE: DAY THREE PART I OF II-_**

* * *

Kai cannot deny that his and Tyson's relationship has altered.

He doesn't know when it happened, why it happened, or even the how. But_ it did_. To him, Tyson isn't just his rival or someone he teased or taunted anymore. He isn't just the person that saved him from drowning in the darkness that his grandfather, Boris, or Black Dranzer had cast upon him at one point. No, Tyson is so much more than that to Kai.

Tyson is his best friend, and to achieve that status alone is an honor. Kai doesn't trust easily. Nor does he allow his guard to slip often. But in Tyson's presence he finds himself feeling at ease - _at unadulterated peace_. It's a feeling that he has not experienced in so long that he is terrified of losing it - of falling back into a life of solitude and constant self-assurance because that's all you have.

And that's why he is so determined to get Tyson back to the dojo in one piece. Because, whether he chooses to acknowledge it or not, he does care for Tyson.

That's why he is now in a state of complete and utter array. He has just been awoken by the rhythmic rise and fall of some something warm, yet solid pressed against his back, a light breeze mingling with his gray and black locks, two strong arms wrapped loosely around his waist, and a set of slender legs propped up on either side of him. To say he is thoroughly confused and shocked is an understatement.

The Hiwatari clenches his jaw tightly and stiffly turns his head to the side, his garnet irises landing on Tyson's relaxed facial features, his thick lashes kissing the rounds of his cheeks. It's almost a mesmerizing sight, one that he is _almost_ willing to stare upon for a few peaceful moments longer and sort his thoughts, but decides against it - because those urges are foreign and unnecessary - scary even. As such, they are better left denied.

With that in mind, Kai, careful of Tyson's injured rib, wiggles out of the hold. Tyson groans and drops his arms, smacks his lips together, then commences to snore. The sight isn't so vexing anymore. In fact, it pisses him off.

Tyson snores like a bear on crack, drool collects at the corners of his mouth in no time, and he has a tendency to scratch either his posterior or abdomen. It's disturbing really.

Kai shakes his head and averts his eyes from his sleeping teammate and to the entrance of the cave. The storm has finally settled, not a falling flake in sight, but the damage has been done. The snow is still knee-deep, the air undeniably chilly, and based upon the position of the sun it is noon . . .

He crosses his arms and frowns.

They've slept too long. Precious hours of daylight wasted.

Suddenly his stomach clenches and releases a high-pitched groan. He sighs. _Damn_, is he hungry. He can only imagine Tyson. The teen has a bottomless pit for a stomach. There's not much longer of this that they can handle.

They're hungry. They're injured. They're cold. They're lost - somewhat. Okay. They_ are._ But he will get them out of this situation. He _has_ too. Failure is not an option, nor a passing thought.

With that he limps back over to Tyson with the intentions of waking him up, but pauses when a wave of dizziness overwhelms his senses. He gasps silently and puts a hand to his forehead, his vision swimming, his breath taken. He clenches his jaw and bares his teeth, willing himself to not just flop on Tyson in his current state, and manages to place his other hand against the cave's wall, supporting his weight until his sight clears.

_What was that?_ He clenches his eyes shut. He's catching something. A cold? A fever? Both? Or worse? He doesn't know for certain, but he does know what it feels like to be sick - and this is just the beginning.

Suddenly Tyson stirs from beside him and cracks his eyes open with a yawn. He stretches his arms above his head and arches his back, only to yelp in agony, his hands shooting to his injured side. "Fuckkkkkk . . ." he groans.

"Real smart, Tyson." Kai grumbles from beside the other teen. Tyson sends him a fiery sapphire gaze and sticks out his tongue. The older of the two merely arches an eyebrow, his crimson stare conveying one thought: 'what an idiot'.

Tyson grins, rubs his nose, and moves his legs into a crossed position, wincing at the pain in his ankle. "Aren't we in just a dandy situation?" he inquires, obviously sarcastic. Kai doesn't reply. "Hm, you wore yourself out lugging me around and passed out as soon as we got here in the cave, dude." he adds as an afterthought, tapping his chin. "I told you not to do that."

"Hn."

"Anyways," Tyson says, tugging the blanket that had fallen behind him closer, "how are you feeling? I thought you were a goner."

"Fine."

The world champion sighs. "You're a party shitter."

"I believe the correct phrase is 'party pooper'."

Tyson cracks a large grin at that and chuckles. "I did NOT think I'd ever hear those words coming from the all mighty Kai's mouth."

Kai rolls his eyes. "Shut up, Granger."

"Or what?" Tyson prompts, the corners of his lips curled, eyebrows raises, eyelids slanted, all forming a pure look of mischief.

"I'll make you." the phoenix blader retorts, facing the dragon wielder with a challenging expression.

"Oh, yeah?!"

Nod. "Yeah."

Tyson leans closer to Kai's face. "What'cha gonna do about it, huh? Huh?!"

Kai leans closer, his hot breath caressing Tyson's face. The younger of the duo blushes then clenches his eyes shut, his body tense, his mind racing with confused, jumbled thoughts that he cannot comprehend. He almost misses Kai say, "This." Then he feels a sharp, short pressure inflict the tip of his nose. He jerks back and cradles his throbbing nose, eyes watering.

"What the heck, man?!" he demands. _What was that about?!_

Kai merely smirks in triumph and leans back against the cave wall, arms crossed. Tyson shakes his head and looks away, peering outside, face still red, and arms tucked tightly to his sides as he mutters, "Stupid."

"Hmph. Loser."

* * *

There is a tense quiet that has enraptured the Granger dojo. Hilary and Kenny, along with the rest of the Bladebreakers, of course, minus Kai and Tyson, are all gathered around in the living room, heads bowed, shoulders pinched. Any moment Mr. Dickenson will arrive and they will set out to search for their missing friends.

"So, uh, how is this suppose to work?" Diachi inquires, leaning back on his posterior and scratching his head. Hilary sighs.

"Well, they're sending two groups to search the city, three to search in the forest, and one helicopter overhead." she explains. Ray crosses his arms, a thoughtful expression making its way onto his visage.

"I think it would be best if one of us is with each of the groups." he says. Max jumps to his feet, his blue irises flashing with determination.

"Yeah," he chimes, "I don't know about Kai, but we're familiar with places that Tyson likes to hang!"

Kenny blinks, shuts his laptop, then says: "You're right, Max. They might be in close proximity to places Tyson likes to visit often."

"Alright, but how are we splitting up?"

"Well," Ray begins, tapping his chin, "I think I should go with one of the groups searching the forest. Being where I'm from, I have advantages in such terrain."

"Okay, that's perfect," Hilary accords with a nod. "I'll go with one of the groups in the city since I'm familiar with the layout."

"Same here." Kenny pipes.

"I'll go with another one of the forest groups," Diachi chirps, "I'm pretty good like cat-boy with this type of terrain."

"Well, I'm not familiar with the forest, so I guess I'll team up with the helicopter crew." Max mumbles, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. The others bob their heads in agreement.

"That settles that."

* * *

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Kai arches an eyebrow and turns to face his blue-headed comrade that is now standing near the back of the cave, an uncomfortable look conveyed through the depths of his azure gaze. He frowns. "Why tell me?"

Tyson shrugs then walks - _not limps_ - towards Kai, a doubtful expression twisting onto his facial features. "Well, I was thinking, 'how the hell am I suppose to go outside when the snow will be like up to my ass'. You know?"

The phoenix wielder merely rolls his crimson eyes then faces away from the dragon, crossing his arms, and fighting back the urge to sneeze and cough his head off. "You're hopeless."

"Kaaiii," he whines, "this is serious! I mean, can't I just take a leak in the back of the cave since we'll be leaving soon?"

The Hiwatari sighs. "There's a problem with that statement. We might not be able to leave."

Tyson becomes still, eyes widening, jaw going slack, and brain shutting down. He chokes out: "Whaa?"

"It's already past noon, leaving us with approximately four hours of daylight, which may not be enough time to find another suitable shelter." Kai elaborates quietly, closing his eyes and leaning against the cave's entrance.

Tyson gulps, wringing his numbs hands in an attempt to regain feeling in his digits, "Y-You're serious."

"Yeah," Kai mumbles weakly. _This is all my fault. I'm sorry . . . Tyson._

* * *

Two hours. Two, excruciating hours. That's how long they've been searching for Tyson and Kai, and Hiro is beginning to grow even more restless. He has chosen to go with Ray and trek into the forest near the Granger dojo, the search party taking a jeep so they can get around easier - and take much less time than on foot.

They've come to a flat somewhere deep in the forest upon a steep hill. One side is almost completely vertical and bearing hazardous rocks, some even protruding high from beneath the snow, and a drop off near the bottom. He can only hope that his little brother and Kai did not fall from here. If they did, he clenches his jaw taut, they could not have survived such a descent. It's way too high - he recalls as such from when he trekked through here as a child.

"Hey! Look at this!" Ray calls from a flat rock at the top of the hill. Hiro and the others immediately jog up to the Chinese teen.

"What is it?" he inquires, his heart swelling with hope. Ray scoops away more snow from the rock with his gloved hands and motions towards some scorched indents in the stone's otherwise unblemished surface. Hiro's eyes widen. "Those are marks only a beyblade could make . . ."

"Exactly." Ray confirms with a nod. Hiro's heart sinks. So, Tyson and Kai have been here. That's bad. _Real_ bad.

A bald man with a furry toboggan that Mr. Dickenson hired to help search for the two world-class bladers, steps forth, a radio in hand. "I'll contact the others and let them know we've found a lead."

"Alright," Hiro mumbles, then averts his chocolaty gaze back onto the dangerous slope on the other side of the flat rock. He has an uneasy feeling settle in the pits of his stomach.

Ray must have sensed his distress, because he approaches Hiro's side and places a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find them." he says, "Besides, you know how stubborn those two are. They won't let some cold weather take them out."

Hiro sighs. "It's best not to get our hopes up, Ray."

The Chinese blader frowns and retracts his hand, turning away to investigate further.

Hiro can only close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose, frustrated and worried beyond belief. His and Tyson's mother had asked him to look after Tyson, yet here he is, failing miserably -_ as always_. He's never been the best big brother, and he will admit that. He had promised Tyson when they were younger that he wouldn't abandon him as their father had, but what did he do? The first chance he got, he packed his bags and departed, never even looking back.

That's why when he returned, that his younger sibling didn't exactly greet him with open arms.

"We need a way to the bottom of this hill." he declares, approaching the ledge and kneeling on one knee. He swats away some of the snow in the hopes of finding footprints beneath - well, scratch that, hopefully _no_ footprints. Surely Tyson and Kai had enough sense not to get too close to the hazardous ledge.

"We'll have to drive back to the bottom and go around," the driver from the jeep announces. "It might take a while, but we have lights and warmth, plus plenty of gas."

Hiro stands up and dusts off his thighs. "Good."

* * *

"Knock knock."

"Fuck off."

Tyson groans and glares at Kai from his sitting position, arms crossed. "You know, you sure are being more of a drag than usual." he snips, shaking his head from side-to-side. Kai shrugs and approaches, joining the younger teen on the ground, neither minding when their shoulders brush. It is already a well-known fact that it _is_ frigid outside after all.

"I really can't wait to eat some food when we get out of here." Tyson murmurs, envisioning a plate stacked full of chicken and rice and pork and rolls and sweets. Drool collects at the corners of his mouth from anticipation, his stomach rumbling painfully. "I swear, I'm tempted to go out there and just freaking eat some grass, dude."

"Tch, like _that_ would help, idiot." Kai remarks, eyes hidden beneath his thick lashes. Tyson gives a casual bob of his shoulders.

"It's better than starving," he says, "I would even kill for a drink of broth or warm water - and you know how much I hate water."

Kai smirks, subconsciously leaning towards Tyson's body heat. "Hn. That explains your stench."

"Ah, shut it," Tyson grumbles, a pout making its way onto his face. "I always smell fresh."

Kai snorts in response. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"Quit being a pain in the rear," the younger quips and rests his weight against Kai's shoulder. "You know, you so owe me for dragging me out in this. No training for three weeks, got it?" He misses Kai flinch at his words and continues unfazed: "Or you can take me to an all you can eat buffet for a week straight - with you paying for everything. I know you're more loaded than Enrique - "

"Tyson," the phoenix wielder interjects, silencing Tyson's rambling. The blue-haired teen blinks and averts his gaze onto Kai's face, gulping when crimson irises bore back at him with a striking intensity.

"Y-Yeah?" he inquires nervously, using his left hand to rub at the back of his neck. Kai breaks the stare and looks away.

"I . . . I'm sorry." he murmurs, "For everything."

The nervous expression on Tyson's visage quickly dissipates, a small smile forming in its stead. He wiggles against Kai and says in a dismissive tone of voice: "Aw, is that what's got your panties in a wad? I was never mad to begin with - well, kinda, because a new episode of Bleach was supposed to air two nights ago, but I got over that."

Kai's entire body tenses as he turns to face Tyson, caught off guard. "How can you . . ." he trails off, completely at a loss for words. Tyson's kindness knows no boundaries. How many times has he hurt Tyson? Belittled him? Too many to count, that's for damn sure. And for him to still forgive him for his shortcomings, with little to no hesitation, is unbelievable.

Tyson's smile broadens as he pulls the once forgotten blanket over his shoulders. "Now about that buffet."

* * *

It only takes take thirty minutes for the search party that Ray and Hiro are with to reach the bottom of the steep decline. They had managed to find a deep groove off to the right that was flat enough for the jeep to drive through, though it was hazardous and slick. They nearly wrecked multiple times, but somehow came out unscathed.

Currently, Ray is crouched down, scooping through the snow with his gloves, hopeful that there are some tracks underneath. So far, he has found nothing and has begun to grow even more worried for his teammates' well-being. None of the others have reported back to them with any leads, which is only even more disconcerting.

"Hey!" a man whose name escaped Ray, calls from a few yards away. Ray immediately stands to full height and turns to face the man who is positioned by a fallen tree, a dark cloth in one of his hands.

"What is it?" Hiro inquires, wading through the snow to get to the man. The Chinese blader is quick to follow suit.

"From the looks of it, it was torn from a pair of jeans . . ." the man answers, handing the material to Hiro. The former blader purses his lips and furrows his brows between his quivering gaze, a conflicted expression adorning his usually collected visage. Ray, confused, peers curiously at the cloth, his amber irises flickering over every inch, then widen at what he sees: _blood_ - staining the battered material.

"If this belongs to Tyson or Kai . . ." Ray trails off, shaking his head._ No!_ He doesn't want to believe what his eyes are telling him . . .

"Then one of them is injured . . ." Hiro finishes for him grimly, his hand that holds the cloth, lightly shaking.

"It's possible that they fell from the top of the incline here," one of the search members suggests, motioning towards the rocky hillside to his left.

"Yeah," the one that is in charge of driving the jeep prompts, "With the beyblade indents in the stone up top, it's only normal to assume such a scenario."

Hiro takes a steady breath through his lips and exhales through his nostrils, a large, puffy cloud of white enveloping his face. He runs his freehand through his light blue tresses. "I say we head this way and search for anymore clues, understood? If one - possibly both - are injured, then their chances of survival have decreased drastically. Not that they were ever good to begin with."

* * *

**_I am so proud of myself for getting this chapter done! I didn't know how to start the beginning, or where to take it. But I've decided to keep things pretty basic. I like more of the teasing side of Tyson and Kai's relationship, which is what I decided to play on in this chapter. I also thought it would be important to show Ray and Hiro's search in the woods. Next time I'll show more of the others, but of course, Tyson and Kai are the main focus. _**

**_I have decided also, to extend this story beyond Tyson and Kai's stay in the woods. _**

**_Anyways, your thoughts would be greatly appreciated! And sorry to those I didn't get around to thanking personally for the prior chapter. I can't remember who all I replied to and didn't want to spam message anyone. But know, that your support means the world to me!_**


End file.
